


Animal

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Good Guy Gone Bad, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M realizes she's already lost him.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Silva/M + pup play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-fine-mess-of-things](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-fine-mess-of-things).



She snaps the collar around his throat an hooks his leash onto the collar, and he immediately drops down on all fours at her feet, head bowed and body facing her. She sighs and gently strokes his hair. He leans into her touch like he's starved for it, butting against her hand and nuzzling her thigh when she sits in her chair. She pets him for a while, enjoying the simplicity of the act. Lately it's the only way she can get him to listen to her. He's becoming evermore dangerous.

“We need to talk,” M says, pulling a brush and bit from her desk. She takes the brush in hand first. Tiago has been leaving his hair longer lately. It is so unlike his old self. 

He stills at her words and waits to hear what she has to say.

“You're worrying me, Tiago. I'm going to be honest with you and say that this power play you've been putting on needs to stop.”

He whines impatiently, so she begins to brush him as she continues.

“These side missions and unnecessary risks are taking their toll on the both of us. I need to be able to trust you. You're turning into a liability.”

He growls low in his throat, looking up to meet her eyes, and she gives a tug on his leash. He gasps as he's momentarily choked, but, although he is larger and stronger than her, he does not resist or fight back against her command. She wishes she could say that was true about his field work.

“Sit still,” she commands.

He may be acting his role as he normally would, but he's certainly not playing. Everything about this is wrong. He isn't whining or kissing her or begging for a treat. He hasn't rolled onto his back or bared his throat to signal he's ready for intercourse. He hasn't even taken the bit into his mouth as he usually does when he wants to resist human speech. He's done the bare minimum, which she had thought they had moved past long ago.

His eyes are murderous. He may be kneeling before her, but there is nothing submissive about the way he's tensed up and fighting the game.

“Please, Tiago,” she implores, breaking the scene, too distraught to keep up when she realizes he's becoming distant even in this. 

She reaches out a hand to touch his cheek, and he snaps his teeth at her, missing skin my millimeters. She smacks him hard across the face and quickly stands.

“Get out of my office.”

He looks shocked. M knows that breaking scenes without use of safewords is unwise, but so would be continuing a relationship with the man before her. If they can no longer even have this, then she knows she has truly lost him. He hasn't moved.

“Leave my sight, you filthy brute!” she yells, angered and sick at the sight of him. “Get out!”

She boxes his left ear, and he scampers backwards with the agility that comes with being a Double-Oh. He looks up at her meekly, and she chokes back her own tears. No, she can't be sucked in by him again.

“Never come to me again!”

At these words, he bolts, collar and all, out her door, prompting Tanner to come in when he sees him run by. He finds M leaning against the side of her desk, tears staining the papers strewn across it.

“Ma'am?”

“I've lost him, Bill,” she laments. “I've lost him.”

When she says no more, he quietly backs out the door and shuts it behind him. Sometimes it was best to let people grieve in peace.


End file.
